<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Odenn Myl by WhyWhyNot, Yseult Yasmine Nott (WhyWhyNot)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872585">The Odenn Myl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot'>WhyWhyNot</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/Yseult%20Yasmine%20Nott'>Yseult Yasmine Nott (WhyWhyNot)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Nursery Rhyme, Vague Creepiness, slight body horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/Yseult%20Yasmine%20Nott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The Odenn myl has five fingers<br/>Is one-armed, is one-armed,<br/>The Odenn myl has five fingers<br/>And cannot count over that<br/></em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234299">Le Odenn Myl</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot">WhyWhyNot</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/Yseult%20Yasmine%20Nott">Yseult Yasmine Nott (WhyWhyNot)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Odenn myl has five fingers<br/>
Is one-armed, is one-armed,<br/>
The Odenn myl has five fingers<br/>
And cannot count over that</p><p>Dig and smelt and dig and forge<br/>
Blades and knives, blades and knives<br/>
Dig and smelt and dig and forge<br/>
One finger for the Odenn myl</p><p>The Odenn myl has six fingers<br/>
And one is no more than a knife,<br/>
The Odenn myl has six fingers<br/>
And cannot count over that</p><p>Dig and smelt and dig and forge<br/>
Blades and knives, blades and knives<br/>
Dig and smelt and dig and forge<br/>
Two fingers for the Odenn myl</p><p>The Odenn myl has seven fingers<br/>
And two are no more than knives,<br/>
The Odenn myl has seven fingers<br/>
And cannot count over that</p><p>Dig and smelt and dig and forge<br/>
Blades and knives, blades and knives<br/>
Dig and smelt and dig and forge<br/>
Three fingers for the Odenn myl</p><p>The Odenn myl has eight fingers<br/>
And three are no more than knives,<br/>
The Odenn myl has eight fingers<br/>
And cannot count over that</p><p>Dig and smelt and dig and forge<br/>
Blades and knives, blades and knives<br/>
Dig and smelt and dig and forge<br/>
Four fingers for the Odenn myl</p><p>The Odenn myl has nine fingers<br/>
And four are no more than knives,<br/>
The Odenn myl has nine fingers<br/>
And cannot count over that</p><p>Dig and smelt and dig and forge<br/>
Blades and knives, blades and knives<br/>
Dig and smelt and dig and forge<br/>
A hand for the Odenn myl</p><p>The Odenn myl has ten fingers<br/>
And five are no more than knives,<br/>
The Odenn myl has ten fingers<br/>
And cannot count over that</p><p>The Odenn myl has ten fingers<br/>
And five are made of charming knives,<br/>
The Odenn myl counts with his hands<br/>
He has ten fingers that’s a start</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>